One day at the lake
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: It's a very hot day.The boys go out for a swim and the girls decide to spy on them. What will they find out? ShikaIno NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen COMPLETE


**Author Notes:** Konishiwa minna-san! well I've been reading a lot of Naruto fanfics for the past few days and I thought to myself: Heck, why don't I write one? Sooo here it is! enjoy!

**WARNING:** I'm from Portugal so I warn you from the start: **THERE MIGHT BE SOME GRAMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS ON THE FIC**. It wasn't Beta read so if you find some errors **don't flame me for that** because I warned you!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me! Just the weird plot

* * *

It was hot... I mean, REALY hot! Even the cool Sasuke couldn't stand the heat! He was lying on the ground, on a tree shadow wishing for the wind to blow. Even a light breeze would work for him! Anything would work for him now!

"Hey Sasuke! Let's go take a bath!"

Sasuke raised is head to look at a very cheerful Naruto. Ok... Anything BUT that!

"...What?"

Naruto waved his hands around. "Hey hey hey! Sasuke, nothing like that! I meant: Let's go take a dip in the lake! Us, the boys! Me, you, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji! So! What do you say? Hun hun hun?"

Sasuke pondered the pros and the cons... It was really hot and a dip at the lake would be VERY nice! But it was with Naruto... and that anoying dog guy and the bug freak... and... oh damn! It was so damn hot!

Sasuke got up and joined Naruto.

"Ok, let's go then."

"Oh yeah! They're already at the lake! Let's go trough the woods, I know a shortcut!"

"Hn..."

Sasuke followed Naruto, his hands at his pockets and looking very annoyed.

_Meanwhile, behind the bushes near the spot where Sasuke was lying a while ago..._

"WHAT! They're going to the lake and they didn't even invited us! Outrageous!"

"You are so right Sakura! I mean, we are THE hot babes on Konoha! Who would't want to go out with us?"

"Ino, you know what? We are going to the lake! Weather they want it or not! Let's go get the girls!"

"Yeah!"

Ino and Sakura ran to Tenten and Hinata's house to tell the girls to dress up. This was going to be fun!

At the lake 

"Ah man! Is this great or what?"

Naruto was ready to take yet another one of his dips, that is... if they could be called that!

SPLASH!

"Oi, Naruto! Stop diving like that... If you keep that up, soon there won't be any more water on the lake. How troublesome..."

Shikamaru was resting against a rock in the midle of the lake with Sasuke and Neji near him. Choji was sitting on the grass eating chips, Shino was fully clothed and he didn't even seemed to be hot, Kiba was playing in the water with Akamaru and Lee was now chalenging Naruto saying that he could dive better than him.

The lake wasn't that big, but it was nice and with the heat it seemed as if it was heaven. The water was great and it felt really nice to be swiming under that blasted sun.

The boys were all in bathing suits. Lee's was green, Naruto's was orange, Shikamaru's was dark blue, Kiba's was red, Sasuke's was black and Neji's was gray. Shino's and Choji's were, well... were... who knows? They haven't taken their clothes yet.

Near the lake 

"Come on girls! We're almost there!"

"S-Sakura-chan... D-do you really think we should b-be doing this? I-I mean... Wouldn't they be upset?"

Hinata was very worried. She didn't even wanted to come in the first place! But the girls draged her and she didn't even had a choice.

"Oh Hinata! Don't be like that! We all know you want to see Naruto in his bathing suit! Eheh"

"I do n-not..."

Tenten laughed. "Oh come on Hinata, do you really think we are that blind? We all know you like Naruto!"

"Yeah we just don't know how can you like him..."

"Ino! Don't be like that!"

"Well sorry but he is just a loud brat!"

"He is m-more than that Ino... but... you all knew?"

Sakura put her arm aroud Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata, I think the only person who doesn't know yet is that thick headed Naruto!"

"O-oh..."

Hinata blushed real hard and started playing with her fingers. The girls laughed.

"Hey, I think we're here!" Ino said. All the girls halted.

"Now what? We just burst in?"

Sakura looked at Tenten. "Well... I... I... I don't know!"

"I-I think we should l-leave..."

"No Hinata! We've come this far! We are going to see the boys in bathing suits and that's final!"

"Don't shout Sakura! Keep it quiet! Damn forhead girl..."

"Hey! Ino pig! Don't talk to me like that!"

Tenten and Hinata sensed a fight coming and decided to intervene. Alfter all, they could't let the boys know they were there or they would be in big trouble!

"Girls, girls, come on! Keep it quiet! We don't want the boys to hear us, right?"

Ino was already pulling Sakura's hair and Sakura was bitting Ino's hand. They stoped and let go of each other. They beagan arraging their clothes and cleaning them.

"You're right Tenten. We have to be quiet."

"Let's spy on them! Hear what they are talking about, see what they're doing, you know! Get the goods and the dirts!"

"Hm... yeah let's do that! Good idea Ino!"

The girls all moved into a tree where they could see the boys perfectly.

"Yes! This is the perfect spot!"

"S-Sakura-chan... I'm still not sure about this...!"

Hinata was looking at her fingers and had a deep blush on her cheeks.

Tenten gave her a thug in the arm. "Hey Hinata! There's Naruto! He's going to dive!"

"W-what?"

Hinata looked up just in time to see an orange spot entering the water.

"O-oh... Naruto-kun..."

Ino laughed and looked back down at the water. "Oh! There's my Sasuke-kun!" She made a dreamy face. "How I wished I was there in his arms right now..."

Sakura had an angry look on her face. "You... you... YOU INO PIG!" a kunai went zipping near Ino's head and stuck to the tree. "He's not your Sasuke-kun! He is MY Sasuke-kun! Got it?"

They started yet another argument and didn't noticed the loving look on Tenten's face while looking at the water.

"Oh... Kawai..."

"W-what's kawai Tenten-chan?"

Tenten jumped and almost feel of the tree. "Oh Hinata! What were you asking about? The weather was it? Well it's very hot you know!"

Tenten continued with her rambling. Hinata giggled. Ino and Sakura stoped fighting.

"What are you talking about Tenten?"

Tenten gave another shriek and faced Sakura with a big blush on her face.

"Sakura! I was just talking about the weather!"

Ino came behind Tenten and put a hand on her shoulder. "The weather doesn't make you jumpy and blushed, now does it?"

"Ah! Ino! Well I was... hum... I..."

All the girls started laughing at Tenten.

"Hey! You know what! We should've invited the girls over! It would be more fun!"

"Naruto! You only want to see them in bathing suits you pervert!"

Sudenely the girls stoped laughing and looked at each other. It was Naruto's voice.

Ino whispered "They're talking about us!"

Sakura moved to some lower branches of the tree and motioned the girls to follow her. "Here we can hear them well. But we have to be very silent! So shhh!"

All the girls seated and stared at the boys. They were all very curious!

'I wander what will Neji say about me... oh wait... we'll probably say that I am a good sparing partner but that's it... damn that Hyuga! I hate him!'

"Shhh Tenten! Relax! You're hurting my arm!"

Tenten hadn't realized she was crushing Sakura's arm!

"Oh! Sorry Sakura! I was just thinking about something.. ehehe..."

Sakura looked back at her dear Sasuke-kun.

'_Oh Sasuke-kun... is this the day you will finaly declare your undying love for me? Will you say that you'll love me forever and ever? Will you finaly-...'_

"Oi, forehead girl! What's with the weird noises? Are you in pain or something?"

Sakura blushed really hard, but then got angry. "No Ino pig! I was just thinking about yet another way to strangle you!"

Ino laughed. "Yeah right! Like you would do that!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Girls! Stop it already!" Tenten was now angry.

Ino looked back at Sasuke. _' Oh my... Sasuke what a hot body you have there! And that lazy expression... and the way you always say how troublesome.. it's just soooo kawai... what the? Sasuke doesn't say how troublesome! What the hell!'_

Ino was slapping herself and all the girls were looking at her. "Stop thinking that Ino! Shikamaru is just a lazy bum! Stop it!" Ino was talking to herself.

"Erm... Ino are y-you alright?"

"Hun? Hinata? What is it? Was I saying that out loud?"

"Y-yes you were..."

The girls all giggled and Ino blushed crimison. "Oh... My..."

"So you were thinking about Shikamaru hun? So Sasuke-kun is just a facade right? Ehehe I knew it!"

"Shut up forehead girl!"

"Girls, girls enough! They're talking, let's hear them out!"

They all quieted and moved in to listen to them.

"Ah! Like you guys wouldn't want to see the girls in bikinis! Showing up their big boobs and their loooooong legs! Tanning their hot bodys right here in front of-... AUCH!"

Naruto looked up.

"Alright! Who threw the walnut?"

"Nobody you moron... it must've fallen from the tree..."

"Hun... yeah! I knew that!"

Naruto jumped in the water again. The girls had flames coming out of their eyes.

"That Naruto! Oh he's gonna pay! Great aim by the way Tenten!"

Tenten smiled. "Ah well... it's what I do! Ehehe"

"You know what guys! Naruto was right! We should have invited the girls! I mean come on... just guys taking a bath? What would one think if somebody saw us like this?"

All the boys shifted apart from each other.

"You're right Lee. But now it's too late anyway!"

"Hey guys! I know! Let's talk about the girls! Ehehe. That way we could entertain ourselves!"

Neji eyed Naruto. "You're sick..."

Naruto waved his hands around. "NO! Not like that Neji! I mean we can pass time! Come on guys!"

"Hmpf... fine... do what you want!"

Naruto moved to were the guys were and instaled himself by a rock.

"So, who wants to start?"

Tenten hand a big grin on her face. "Oh yeah! Now this get's interesting! Pick Neji! Pick Neji!"

"My my Tenten... Who would know you were so interested in Neji hun?"

Tenten blushed deep.

"The weather? I just told you! It's really hot! Eheheh."

"Oh come on Tenten! You don't have to hide it from us!"

"Ino, Sakura, shh! They're talking!"

All the girls shut up again and moved closer.

"Why don't we start by you Naruto?" "Arf!" Akamaru and Kiba asked.

"Yeah why not! Well... you know... I like this girl and-..."

"Sakura... we all know!" They all said in one voice.

Hinata looked down at her fingers and had a sad expression on her face. Sakura looked at her and bit her lip. She didn't know what to do...

"No! It's not her! She's Sasuke's girl!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto but said nothing. Sakura was jumping up and down on the tree with the biggest smile in her face.

"Hey Sakura calm down! He didn't say anything...!" whispered Ino.

"That's the hole point! He could've said I'm annoying or something but he didn't! Eek!"

Ino rolled her eyes. Deep down, she was happy for her friend!

"I like another girl now! Altough I only realised that a few months ago... but that's not the point. She's really kawai, and she's very shy!"

"Hinata? You like my cousin?" Neji glared at Naruto. Hinata gasped. Ino, Tenten and Sakura giggled.

"How did you guessed?" Neji started getting up "Hey hey Neji! Calm down! I won't do anything to her! Ehehe... soooo! Who's next? How about you Neji?"

"YES! Neji's turn! Oh yeah! Torture him well boys...!"

"Ehehehe, calm down Tenten!"

Neji sat back down.

"I don't like anybody Naruto... you can move on."

"Oh shut up Neji! I've seen the way you look at Tenten! Don't try to hide it!"

For the trained eye, Neji had a litle red in is cheeks. Tenten had a trained eye...! she grinned really hard.

Lee got up and got all teary eyed "Neji! I knew it!" Lee hugged Neji. "Enjoy your youth Neji! Enjoy it with a beautiful flower like Tenten! Get married! Have dozens of kids! Name them all Lee! I'd be honored!"

Neji patted Lee on the back. "Yeah... right Lee... I'll do just that..."

Naruto laughed. "So you admit it then? You like Tenten?"

Neji closed his eyes and got silent. "Shut up Naruto."

Naruto made a litle dance. "I knew it! I knew it!" Lee joined in. "I knew it before you, I knew it before you!"

"No you didn't you fury eybrows!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"KIDS! Stop it already! Geez..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Have you told Sakura that you like her yet?"

"Hn... shut up Naruto! You don't know what are you talking about..."

"Oh but I do! I heard you talk in your sleep!"

Sasuke looked a bit surprised. He had a blush in his face aswell. "I don't talk in my sleep!"

Naruto made a weird voice that was suposed to look like Sasuke's and mimicked him.

"Oh Sakura-chan! I love your hair! It's so soft! And your skin! Oh Sakura-chan! Let me kiss you!"

Sakura was blushing really hard and the girls were all giggling.

Sasuke got up and stared at Naruto.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A huge fireball came out of Sasuke's mouth right into Naruto's butt! He started dancing around and screaming.

"AGH! I'M ON FIRE! PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!"

All the boys were laughing. Shikamaru grabed Naruto's leg and he fell down in the water. When he came up he hugged Shikamaru.

"Thank you Shikamaru! You are my saviour! What would I do without you!"

"How troublesome..."

Naruto had another wicked smile on his face.

"Hey Shikamaru... you haven't told us who you like yet!"

"And I don't intend on doing it... Women are too troublesome..."

"Oh come on Shika! I know you have a thing for that Sasuke obsessed freak!"

Shikamaru glared at Naruto.

"Don't call her that Naruto!"

"Ohhhhhhh! So you DO have a thing for Ino!"

Ino was blushing.

"No I don't." Shikamaru said bluntly. "She is the most troublesome girl I've ever met! She yells a lot, she complains a lot, hell, she can't be quiet for a while!"

Ino was getting very angry. The girls were holding her down. "Why that lazy no good Shikamaru! He is gonna learn a lesson!"

Ino kept strougling for freedom but the girls were holding her down realy hard.

"Ino please be quiet! They can't know we're here! Ino! Calm down!"

"SHUT UP SAKURA!" and she continued struggling.

The boys were laughing at each other jokes when sudenly...

CRACK!

"What was that?"

All the boys looked around.

CRACK!

The girls became very still. "Girls, don't make any sudden move... I think the branch is gonna-..."

CRASH! SPLASH!

All the girls fell into the water, right in the midle of the boys.

"Erm... hiya guys! We were just um... we were passing by and... um... well..."

Sakura was trying to explain everything to the very preplexed boys when sudenly.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!"

Ino was runnig after Shikamaru trying to hit him. That was the only time where they saw Shikamaru run that fast!

After a while, when all was explained, and denyed (the girls all said that they didn't hear a thing!) they all decided that it was time to go home. They grabed their stuff and went on their way.

Naruto was near Hinata. He had his arms behind his head and was still in his bathing suit, witch was why Hinata was blushing very hard.

"So Hinata-chan, you really didn't hear anything we said?"

"U-um... no Naruto-kun... w-we didn't..."

Hinata didn't liked to lie, she didn't do it. But she also didn't knew how to act if she said the truth!

"Oh that's to bad Hinata... you know, I said the boys that I liked this very sweet girl. I was hoping you had listen to that cause then I wouldn't have to say it again... but..."

Naruto stoped abruptly and faced Hinata. She was looking at the floor. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Hey Hinata... I really like you!"

Hinata could't stop blushing. Here it was, the boy of her dreams saying that he liked her...

"N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto leaned in and kissed her in the lips making her shiver from head to toe. He then hugged her real hard and lifted her up. She giggled.

"Hey Hinata! You know what would be great now?"

"What Naruto-kun?"

"Ramen! Let's go!"

They laughed and went to treat themselves with some Ramen.

Meanwhile, Sakura was walking with Sasuke.

After a very awkward silence Sakura decided to speak.

"Hm... Sasuke-kun... Did... did you really had a dream about me?"

Sakura was blushing realy hard, but she just had to pop the question. It was bugging her deep down inside.

"I tought you didn't listen..."

"Well I lyed!"

"No. I didn't had a dream with you."

"Oh..." Sakura already expected that, but she couldn't help feeling sad...

"What Naruto said wasn't a dream. It's reality..."

Sakura halted. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke came closer to her. He had a big grin on his face. He placed his hand on her hair and said in a mocking voice.

"Oh Sakura-chan! I love your hair! It's so soft! And your skin! Oh Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed a bit. "Oh come on Sasuke-kun... stop fooling around. Let's go home."

She made a movement forward but Sasuke grabed her hand. " I'm not done yet Sakura."

She looked at him. He was only inches away from her now. He didn't had the mocking look in his face anymore. He looked down at her beautiful emerald eyes and said:

"Sakura. Let me kiss you."

Sakura's heart started beating really fast. She couldn't belive this was hapenning! This was her wildest dream comming true! She felt herself closing her eyes, she felt Sasuke's breathing coming closer and finaly...

Their lips met. It was a very special moment for Sakura. She would always remember that day as the day the great Uchiha Sasuke finaly showed how much he loved her.

Meanwhile, Neji was walking with Tenten.

Tenten had a big grin in her face. Neji had the same serious expression he always has.

"Oh come on Neji! Stop being serious!"

"I'm not serious."

"Oh but you are! Ihih"

"Tenten, what's up with you?"

Tenten started laughing and jumping up and down. She was singing and she just couldn't take the smile away.

Neji stoped. Tenten looked back.

"Oh Nejiiiiiii! Why are you stopping?"

Neji moved closer to Tenten. He grabed her by the neck and pushed her against a tree.

"Where's Tenten? What have you done with her?"

Tenten was gasping for air. She looked Neji right in the eyes and somehow managed to say:

"Ne-ji... It's... me... ! Tenten ! "

Neji was still looking at her with death writen all over his pale eyes. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Neji..."

He left her neck and she fell on the ground coughing.

"Neji... cof.. how could... cof... you?"

"I'm sorry Tenten. You just aren't acting like yourself today."

"Well maybe I have a reason for that! Didn't you think that? Damn you Hyuga Neji! I just don't understand you! First you say you like me and then you go acting all worked up!"

Neji turned and looked at Tenten who was facing the leaves on the ground. "What? I never said I liked you..." Tenten could once again see the blush on his face.

"Don't lie to me Hyuga Neji! You might have not said it out clearly, but I can read it in your eyes! You do like me! And you know what?"

Tenten got up and walked up to Neji. She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. A very shy kiss. She was now blushing crimison.

"I like you too..."

Neji was now realy blushing. But it soon fade away. He grabed Tenten by the waist and smiled. "You could have said that earlier you know...?" She giggled. He just loved to hear her giggle. She just loved to see him smile.

Not far from there. Ino and Shikamaru were also walking home.

"Ino! I said I'm sorry! Can't you slow down a bit?"

Ino was giving Shikamaru the silent treatment. Sure she was acting strong, but inside she was breaking. She never knew how much she liked him until today. Until she heard those harsh words coming from him. She had felt them deep down... and she didn't like the feeling.

"Ino please! Stop!"

She wouldn't stop! Oh no! It wouldn't be Nara Shikamaru who would make her stop!

"Just listen to what I have to say Ino!"

No way! She kept walking, ignoring his pleas, fighting the tears back. She wouldn't cry! She was strong! And she definitly wouldn't stop! No way!

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

Oh no... she was cought... Shikamaru now controled all her movements. All she could do was listen to him now...

"Damn you Ino! You are so troublesome! You just had to make me use my jutso! How troublesome!"

Ino was angry!

"Just get this over with will you Shikamaru? I want to go home!" Her voice was shaky. He could see she was fighting back tears. His eyes saddened a bit. He didn't meant to hurt her...

He made her turn to him. "Ino... now listen to me please!"

Ino couldn't fight the tears anymore. "I don't want to listen to you Shikamaru..."

Her voice was low, she wasn't screaming nor was she mad at him. She was just sad... and he didn't liked it one bit...

"Ino... the only reason I said those things is because I knew you were there... I heard you all in the tree. You were realy loud. Eheh..." Shikamaru looked down, so did Ino. "I didn't wanted you to know that deep down I really love you... but I guess that now I have no choice..."

He lifted his head and started walking towards Ino, she was walking towards him aswell. She didn't knew what to say, she didn't knew if he was lying or not, so she kept silent.

"Ino I said that you are the most troublesome girl I've ever met. That is true, but that's one of the things that keeps me atached to you. You get on my nerves! I love that. You are always mad at me, I love that. You are always complaining, I love that..."

Ino's heart was beating really fast. She was moving closer to him but when they were almost together, he lifted the jutso.

"There... You're free. I just wanted you to know that I do care for you... a lot..." He turned his back to her. "You can go now..."

Ino looked at his back. She still had her face full of tears but they weren't flowing anymore.

"That was the most ridiculus thing I've ever heard!" Shikamaru kept silent. He deserved that. "But it was the most lovely thing that I've ever heard too..."

Shikamaru didn't move, but he was grining. "At the same time?"

Ino chuckled. "Yes silly... at the same time...! Now are you going to kiss me or what?"

Shikamaru turned around to face a smiling Ino. Now this was the Ino he knew! He walked over to her and wiped the tears away. "You are so troublesome..."

Ino giggled and allowed herself to be kissed by Shikamaru. She loved that feeling...

All of the couples and the single boys, Lee, Choji, Kiba and Shino met at the town's Bar and stayed there all night. It was a wonderfull summer day. Filled with laughter, joy, some sadness... but mostly.. love! It was a day to remember!

_At the Lake_

"Damn those kids! I thought they would never leave! And I got here on time today!"

"Eheheh, you're right Kakashi. For the first time in your life you got to a place on time and those kids had to be ocupying our spot!" Said Asuma while smoking his cigar.

"Oh calm down boys, we have all night to enjoy our litle lake!"

"Yeah you're right Kurenai. But I was thinking about putting some traps around here... don't you think so Kakashi?"

"I agree Asuma! I don't want those kids medling with our favorite lake anymore!"

Kakashi grabed is dirty book and started reading while enjoying the water.

"KHYAAAAA!"

Gai just came out of nowhere and jumped into the lake making a lot of comotion in the water and soaking Kakashi's book.

"Damn you Gai! Would you please not do that? We are trying to take a bath!"

"You ruined my book!"

"Oh but you have to enjoy the Youth young ones! It's the best time in life!"

"Here he goes again..."

Gai started rambling on, Kakashi got another bookto read and Kurenai moved closer to Asuma. Neither one of them were listening to what Gai had to say...

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
